


the best is yet to come

by riverniall



Series: ♡ everytime we touch, i feel the static ♡ [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: CEO Louis, Football Player Liam, I promise, M/M, Model Zayn, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Pregnant Harry, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but the sequel is going to be ace, kind of, kind of angsty but happy ending!!!!, pregnant harry is the bees knees, seriously, so effin' cute, there will be a sequel!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverniall/pseuds/riverniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Zayn turns on the tap and Harry throws him a grateful look, splashing his face and neck. "Mum was like that before she knew she was pregnant."</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Harry chokes out a splutter and slaps Zayn on the shoulder, "Zayn Malik I am </em>not pregnant!"</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Zayn simply shrugs his shoulder and follows Harry out of the bathroom, everyone in the shop throwing Harry pitying looks. As they walk out of the shop, security pushing the screaming fans back (seriously, this is just crazy now), Zayn mutters in Harry's ear, "Bet your pregnant." </em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>If looks could kill, Zayn would be six feet under by now, "Fine, you’re on, but I'm telling you -- it's just the flu."</em></p><p> </p><p>Or; the one where Harry is pregnant and he accidentally texts Louis instead of Zayn. It all works out in the end, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best is yet to come

**Author's Note:**

> i've worked really hard on this and i hope you all like it!!!

**the best is yet to come**

The uncomfortable churning of his stomach rouses Harry from his light slumber. He barely makes it to the toilet before he's dropping to his knees and throwing up. Tears prick at his eyes; Louis is at work so he isn't there to hold his curls away from his face, or whisper soothing words in his ear, or rub gentle circles on his back. 

 _Ugh,_ he thinks, shakily climbing to his feet and stumbling over to the sink to brush his teeth.  _This is so not how I wanted to start the day._ He makes the decision to not tell Louis of this little problem. He doesn't want him to worry, because Harry knows he will. He'll go all mother hen on him and say something like, ' _I am not going back to work until you are fully well, young Harold_ '. 

Which, of course he'd love to spend more time with the love of his life but. They do have bills to pay, you know. It's not that Harry doesn't  _want_ to work -- he's not lazy -- but Louis had insisted that he not put strain on himself. It's ridiculous -- it's not as if he's pregnant or anything.

✿

He's been sick again, much to Harry's surprise, but he jots it down to the sushi that he and Louis had the other night. To hopefully take his mind off of it, Harry asks his best mate Zayn to meet him for a coffee. Zayn's a well-known model for Vogue, so, when he gets spotted meeting with Harry, the entire building has to be blocked off from his kind-of-crazy fans. 

Harry and Zayn cram into one of the tiny booths, giggling to themselves as the other occupants of the shop look at them in wonder and confusion. 

"No way," Harry wheezes, wiping away a tear. "I can't believe he did that!"

Zayn nods his head, perfectly styled hair not even moving. "Yeah, he's such an idiot, made a right show of himself in front of all those people -- just to ask me out on a date."

Harry takes a sip of his hot chocolate (for some reason, he can't seem to drink tea any more, makes him feel sick) and looks up at Zayn, "I hope you said yes, Malik."

Zayn snorts, "'course I did -- could hardly deny him that, could I? Besides," he leans forward and whispers, "I totally would not mind putting out on the first date with him." 

Harry accidentally spits out the hot chocolate, choking on a loud laugh. Zayn's dark cheeks pinken and he smiles bashfully down at the table. Harry knows that look. "You really like him don't you?" 

"Yeah," Zayn ducks his head, "I've fancied him for ages, never thought he'd ask me out though." 

Harry takes a bite out of the large doughnut, covered in pink icing and dusted with sprinkles he’s ordered, "Why? Your gorgeous? Wouldn't be a Vogue model if you wasn't."

Zayn shrugs, "Because, he's you know,  _Liam_ _Payne_ \-- football extraordinaire." 

"Oh  _please,"_ Harry waves a hand, "if anything  _he_ should be privileged that he's going out with  _you!"_

Zayn pulls subconsciously on his sleeves and Harry wants to wrap him up in a big fluffy blanket and never let him go. "Thanks, Haz. You’re a good mate." 

"Well, I do try," Zayn flips him the bird and suddenly, Harry's throwing a hand over his mouth and sprinting to the small bathroom at the back of the shop, spewing up everything he'd just consumed. Zayn pulls his hair away from his face and rub a hand up and down his back. Once he's finished, Harry slumps down the wall, heart beating rapidly. 

"Sorry you had to see that," he apologizes, wincing at the foul taste in his mouth. 

"'s fine," Zayn crouches down and presses the inside of his wrist to Harry's forehead. "You’re not hot, how long have you been feeling sick for?" 

Harry counts the days back in his head, pushing himself up off the floor. Zayn keeps a hand hovered over his back as he shuffles towards the sink and splashes his face with water, delaying the question for as long as he can.

However, Zayn is a patient little bastard and Harry finally lets out a sigh, "'bout a week, maybe?" 

Zayn lets out a groan of frustration, "'m guessing Louis doesn't know?"

Harry shakes his head. "No, he's been working so hard recently and I don't want to drag him down." Upon seeing the look on Zayn's face, he quickly adds a, "But I'll go see the doctor, ok?"

Zayn turns on the tap and Harry throws him a grateful look, splashing his face and neck. "Mum was like that before she knew she was pregnant."

Harry chokes out a splutter and slaps Zayn on the shoulder, "Zayn Malik I am  _not_ pregnant!"

Zayn simply shrugs his shoulder and follows Harry out of the bathroom, everyone in the shop throwing Harry pitying looks. As they walk out of the shop, security pushing the screaming fans back (seriously, this is just crazy now), Zayn mutters in Harry's ear, "Bet your pregnant." 

If looks could kill, Zayn would be six feet under by now, "Fine, you’re on, but I'm telling you -- it's just the flu." 

✿

"Good morning, baby," Louis coos, trailing a finger across Harry's cheek, admiring the baby soft skin. Harry snuffles in his sleep and wiggles to get closer to Louis, sighing in content. 

Louis heart swells and just as he's about to start the process of waking Harry by pressing feather light kisses to his face, Harry's bolting out of bed and towards the bathroom, throwing up violently. Louis frowns and rushes into the bathroom behind him, and flounders for a second at the sight of his boyfriend curled up on the floor, hunched over the toilet bowl, before springing into action, cupping the hair out of Harry's eyes and whispering sweet, soothing words into his ears, runs a soothing hand down his spine.

"'m sorry," Harry whimpers, a single tear sliding down his cheek. 

Louis hastily wipes it away, crooning, "Shh, darling, 's not your fault. You’re sick, you've got nothing to apologize for, okay?" 

Harry manages a small nod before he's shoving his head back over the toilet and throwing up again. Louis stays with him the whole time. 

✿

"Babe, I promise I'm fine, 's probably just the chicken we had to eat last night -- Louis, I'm serious! Go to work -- I will call if I'm like, having a heart attack or something, okay?"

Louis looks like he wants to argue, but at the sight of Harry's glare, he heaves out a sigh, presses his lips to Harry's. "Ok, I'll go -- but you  _promise_ \-- even if it's just a sneeze, you call me."

"Aye, aye, captain." And Louis merely shakes his head at him, a fond smile tracing his lips. 

 _(Harry sees the hidden look of worry buried deep in Louis' eyes. Tries not to roll his own because Louis had always been a worry wart.)_  

"Have a great day at work, hunny!" Harry calls out from his spot in the bed. Louis had initially refused to go to work on the grounds that Harry shouldn't be alone when he's ill (although, he'd promptly changed his mind based on the fact that Harry had promised him a blow job when he comes home, if he's feeling better of course). Harry isn't to leave the bed and he has to call him straight away if something is wrong.

"Love you!" Louis shouts back and Harry giggles when he hears a loud  _bang_ and Louis curse at, quote unquote _who put that fucking door there!_  When Louis eventually leaves, Harry throws the covers off and heads towards the bathroom, flicking the light on and stripping his boxers off. 

He switches the shower on and jumps in, squealing as the freezing water hits his skin like needles, eventually warming up so that Harry can step out of his huddle in the corner of the shower. He washes his hair with his favourite strawberry shampoo, singing loudly to Ellie Goulding's  _Goodness Gracious,_ and dancing badly. 

_(He might be a shit dancer, but he's a great singer according to Louis. Harry thinks that Louis may be only, slightly, maybe, biased towards him. Harry loves it -- loves_ _him_ _anyway.)_

✿

He's sat in the doctor's waiting lounge, squirming uncomfortably in the creaky plastic chair, leg bouncing up and down nervously. There's only a few other people here (it is tuesday morning after all, most people are at work), a couple of old people and some young looking parents, accompanied by screaming children, all fighting to play with the building blocks, strategically placed in the corner of the room. 

"Harry Styles?" A feminine voice calls out softly.

Harry snaps his head up and tries to ignore the people now staring at him, whispering about him because  _oh my god, that's Louis Tomlinson's boyfriend!! I wonder what's wrong with him -- bet you he's got an_ _STI_ _._

He follows the woman down a white and clinical looking hallway, almost bumping into her as she stops outside the room labelled  _3H DOCTOR MATTHEWS._ He thanks her and slowly shuffles into the room, taking a seat next to a middle aged man typing at a computer. 

He turns to Harry and gives him a warm smile, making the butterflies in his tummy calm down some. "Hello, Harry. How are you?"

Hary smiles back and replies, "Well, actually, not very well," Dr. Matthew's frowns at this. "I've been throwing up almost every morning, I'm tiered almost all the time, I need to pee more and I've lost interest in some food and drinks."

Dr. Matthew's is still frowning before a look of understanding flits across his face. He leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees, "Harry, have you and your partner been trying for a baby recently?" 

Harry feels the colour draining from his face. "Uhm, no we haven't..."

Dr. Matthew's nods, "And have you had unprotected sex in the past week?"

Harry stays silent for a moment as he thinks back. "Oh God."

"Well, I want you to go and wee in this cup for me -- I'm not saying that you are defiantly pregnant -- but it does look that way." Dr. Matthew's hands Harry a small see through cup, gives him a sympathetic look as Harry leaves his room. Thankfully, the toilet is only across the hall, so he doesn't have to face those other people in the waiting room. He tries not to think about the fact that he may, or may not be pregnant.

He does his business (and silently pats himself on the back for making himself drink a load of water before coming in -- just in case this moment had arisen) and grimaces as he picks up the cup and walks back into the doctor's room. 

Dr. Matthew's thanks him and says that the test will take five minutes before he's leaving the room. 

It's the worst five minutes of Harry's life. His palms are sweating and his heart is racing. He keeps chewing his lip, hissing when he breaks the skin. Finally, Dr. Matthew's comes back in. He takes a seat before turning to Harry, a wide smile spreading across his face.

"Congratulations, Harry. You're pregnant."

It's the last thing he hears before he passes out.

✿

When he comes too, Harry gives a pained groan, staring up at the white ceiling. He's pregnant. Shit. He frantically pulls out his phone and opens up a new message, typing in a quick:

_shit_ _zayn_ _, you were right -- i'm pregnant!!!_

He presses send and shoves the phone back into his pocket, hopping down from the examination table he'd been placed on, the blue paper crinkling in protest as he does. He can't see any sign of a doctor or nurse, so he makes his way back, blatantly ignoring everyone's stares -- too lost in his own thoughts. 

He reaches into his coat pocket for his car keys, instead pulling out two brightly coloured pamphlets, a frown making itself known on his face. The first is a mixture of pink and blue and is titled in big swirly letters,  _CONGRATULATIONS! YOU’RE PREGNANT! HERE ARE THE DO'S AND DON'T'S!_ The other, in Harry's opinion is far, far worse:  _100% pain free abortions, same day and no hassle. Talk to your doctor for details._

_(He immediately tears that one into pieces and throws it on the floor. No way, would he ever, ever get rid of his baby. Never.)_

He glances around to see people giving him funny looks and he blushes, embarrassed and quickly climbs into his car. He sits there for a moment, hand pressed against his tummy. There's a baby in there. His baby. Louis' baby. Their baby.

He drives home with a small smile on his face and he refuses to move his hand from his stomach, rubbing soft circles into the skin. He knows that when Louis comes home he's going to have to tell him and honestly, he's fucking terrified. 

✿

It's been an hour since he found out the best news in the world and an hour since he texted Zayn. He's curled up in bed, hand splayed over his belly, mindlessly watching a marathon of re-run’s of The Jeremy Kyle Show, when his phone vibrates four times in a row, where it sits on the bedside table.

Intrigued, he picks it up and almost drops it in shock. There from Louis.

The first one: 

_haz_ _, the fuck? is this a joke??_

The second one:

_why did u text_ _zayn_ _and not me?!_

The third:

_harry why aren't u answering!!!_

And the last: 

_i'm coming home._

Harry's heart plummets into his stomach and that's all it takes before he's full on panicking. He quickly dials Zayn's number, hands shaking.

_"Hello?"_

"Zayn! Zayn, I texted him instead of you!" 

 _"Harry?"_  Zayn's tinny reply comes from the other end.   _"What's wrong?"_

Harry paces back and forth in the living room, surely leaving a trail, but finding that he doesn't give a damn in the slightest. "I'm pregnant! I texted you -- only I didn't and I actually texted Louis -- and now he's on his way home and I'm scared, Zayn! Fuck!"

 _"Fuck,"_ Zayn echoes unhelpfully.

Harry slumps down on the window seat and scans the road with wide eyes, frantically searching for any sign of Louis. "What if he doesn't --"

 _"Harry Edward Styles,"_ Zayn says, voice firm.   _"Stop freaking out -- it isn't good for you or the baby -- Louis is going to be absolutely delighted! He loves kids, you know that! I've seen the way he looks at you when_ _Lux_ _comes over and you go all mother-hen on her. Everything's going to be fine."_

Harry can't help the tears that fall, sniffling pathetically, "You promise?"

Zayn's reply is immediate. _"Promise."_

✿

By the time Louis eventually makes it home, Harry has cleaned up (twice) and has already packed a small duffle bag which he's placed under the bed -- just in case. 

Sure, Zayn's words have inspired  _some_ confidence but Harry needs a backup plan. He's a shaking ball of nerves when Louis slips through the door. He's taken refuge on the sofa, buried himself under the soft cream throw Louis had insisted on buying him. He's pulled on his favourite jumper, the lilac one that makes him look ‘soft’ (according to Louis) and a mint green headscarf to keep the unruly curls out of his eyes. 

_(He predicts that he's going to be either crying out of anger or happiness tonight and he does not want his stupid hair to get in the way, thank you very much.)_

He hears Louis shrugging out of his coat and placing it on the rack, toeing his shoes of as well, being padding towards the living room. This is it. Oh God. His heart's beating faster than a pair of helicopter blades and his palms are sweating. 

Louis pokes his head in and when he sees Harry, his face is blank of emotions for a moment, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and ankles hooked together. 

"So," he begins and Harry takes a deep shuddering breath. "You're pregnant."

It happens before Harry has time to even realize what's happening. He's bursting into tears, body wracking with sobs as Louis rushes over and gathers him in his arms, stroking up and down his back.

"I'm s-so s-s-sorry, Louis!" He wails, clutching onto him desperately. "I didn't know what to do and - and I'm s-so s-s-scared! Please don't leave m-me!" He's finding it hard to breathe now, chest tight, lungs burning. 

Louis grabs his inhaler from its perch on the coffee table, forcing it into Harry's hands and coaxing him into taking it, whispering soothing words as he takes big gulps of the bottled oxygen. "Harry, baby, shh. Calm down, I promise I'm not going to leave you, I could never leave you -- love you too much."

When Harry's finally calmed down, chest heaving up and down, he looks up at Louis with watery eyes. "Really?"

"Of course you wally," Louis pulls away and lifts Harry's jumper, pressing his hand to the warm skin of Harry's still flat belly. "'sides, you're carrying my baby --  _our_  baby."

This reduces Harry to another fit of tears as he lets out a laugh as Louis drags him up and wraps his arms around his waist, lifting him up and spinning him around. Harry giggles and buries his head in Louis' chest, relishing the feel of Louis' arms around him. Harry is eventually put down, but still kept in the cradle of Louis' arms, and sighs blissfully as Louis brings his mouth down to Harry's.

Everything's going to be ok. 

✿


End file.
